Revenge Never Works Out As Planned
by LoquaciousStar
Summary: Kaoru and Butch have been secretly dating and they finally have to face each other in battle. Will love save all? RATED T FOR LAUNGUAGE!
1. A love lost

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

_Mmmm. SO MUCH CANDY! Why does this store have such a large selection? It makes it so hard to pick just one!_

"Hey, Kaoru, should I get the cherry jelly beans or the big pink lollypop? Or the gummy octopuses? Or the-"

"Whatever gets you out of here fastest," Kaoru snapped. "Come on Momoko, we've been here for a half an hour already. JUST PICK ONE!"

Just then, our belts started beeping. "NOOOOO! Now I can't get anything!"

"We'll come back later," Kaoru said, tugging at my arm. "Come on!"

We stepped outside the candy shop and saw Miyako, who had been at a clothes shop down the street, running towards us. We waited for her to catch up and then darted into the closest alley.

"What's up professor?" I asked after flipping my compact open.

"It's the Rowdyruff Boys," Kaoru, Miyako, and I let out a collective sigh. The Rowdyruff Boys were the most annoying three boys. There was Brick, the leader, Butch, the toughest, and Boomer, the….well the one that was usually the nicest. Their number of crimes had defiantly decreased, but that was because a social worker finally took the boys away from Mojo and put them in a foster home. Their foster parents made them go to school, and that kept them busy most of the time. "The boys are down at the construction site. Hurry there girls."

And with that I closed my compact and transformed.

Before taking off, I glanced at Bubbles and Buttercup. Bubbles looked somewhat annoyed and ready to kick but, while Buttercup looked withdrawn and a little wary.

_Huh, usually it's the opposite. Whatever, as long as we win!_

"Let's go girls!" I shouted, and with that, we took off.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru's P.O.V.<strong>

_Dammit, Butch, why can't you keep your brothers out of trouble? This is going to be an awkward fight. Before, when we fought the RRB it was so simple. Bubbles fought Boomer, Blossom fought Brick, and I fought Butch, but now? How am I supposed to fight someone I dating? Admittedly, no one really knows that we're dating, and it is going to stay that way. I guess that means Butch and I will just have to fake fight or something. He better take me somewhere nice afterwards…_

We approached the construction site. The people working on it were trying to level out some huge crater so they could build a Wall-mart or something. It was full of mounds of dirt and big yellow machines. Perched precariously above the site was a huge cliff. Man, that thing looks like it could topple over any minute now.

Boomer and Brick were messing around in the machines and Butch was standing next to the cliff, looking guilty and uncomfortable.

_What's with guys and their fascination with machines? Well, at least Butch isn't participating._

"Stop right now, Rowdyruff Boys!" Blossom yelled.

"Make me!" Brick yelled back.

"You asked for it!" Blossom said and sped off towards Brick's machine. He pressed buttons wildly but the machine did nothing to deter Blossom. Since the machine had no doors, it was easy for her to grab Brick and haul him out of it. Then they began trading attacks. Boomer, seeing his brother's trouble, abandoned his own machine and went to help. However, he was intercepted by Bubbles and they too began to fight. I drifted over to where Butch was standing and leaned against the cliff.

"Sooo, what do we do now?" Butch asked.

"Fake fight, I guess. And next time, keep your brothers out of trouble."

"Hey, it's not my fault! Those two are uncontrollable!" Butch exclaimed.

We rose into the air and threw half-hearted attacks at each other. "Buttercup, what are you doing?" Blossom yelled. "Take him out!"

Just then, a supersonic screech issued from Bubbles. It shattered the glass on the windows of cars and practicly burst my eardrums. I dropped to the ground, clutching my pounding ears.

_Looks like Bubbles has found a new power._

There was a moment eerie silence after Bubbles stopped screaming. Then all of Hell broke loose.

* * *

><p><strong>Butch's P.O.V.<strong>

Bubbles crazy scream had knocked over the cliff. It was now raining huge rocks. One came in between Buttercup and I and we had to backpedal away from each other in order to avoid it. The shock from the scream had loosened Buttercup's grip on her hammer, and when she backpedaled, it was flung from her hand.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she answered, looking ghostly pale.

Rock chunks continued to rain down. "We have to get out of here!" I yelled. I took her hand and began to pull her away from the danger, dodging the boulders as we went.

"Wait!" she shouted, as she pulled her hand away. "My hammer!" And with that, she turned around and went back into the madness. I followed her as close as I could, but dodging the rocks kept him about fifteen feet behind her. Buttercup stood on a fallen rock, looking franticly around for any trace of her hammer. All I could focus on was the extra-large boulder hurtling towards where she stood.

_NO! NOT KAORU!_

I jetted towards her with more speed than I knew that I possessed as the rock fell closer and closer. I put my hands on her back and shoved and then-

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Wow! My heart was pounding just writing this!<strong>

**Kaoru: WAIT! What happens? AND WHY ARE BUTCH AND I DATING?**

**Me: Because you're destined for each other, silly!**

**Kaoru: WHAT?**

**Momoko: She has a point.**

**Miyako: Yeah! You two would make a cute couple!**

**Kaoru: ROOOOAAAR!**

**Butch: Don't be like that. C'mere, you. (puckers lips)**

**Kaoru: Gah! Get away from me, creep! (runs)**

**Me: Anyway, I don't own the PPGZ. Come back later for more!**


	2. It was an accident

**Miyako's P.O.V**

Finally, the rocks stopped falling. "Blossom? You okay?"

"I'm fine," Blossom called from somewhere to my left.

"Buttercup?" I called. No response. "Buttercup?" Moments passed and I looked frantically around. It was near impossible to see. As the dirt settled, I spotted a flash of green.

"BUTCH!" Buttercup screamed, sounding strangled and tortured. "BUTCH!"

I flew towards the screaming toward the green. As I flew through the last cloud of dust separating me from Buttercup, I felt as if shock had punched me in the gut.

Buttercup was sitting on the ground, tugging at an arm protruding from under a boulder.

No wait, it was Butch! Only his shoulders up could be seen, as if he'd been flying underneath it and hadn't made it. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Blossom, Brick, and Boomer fly over. Brick and Boomer flew down and began to try to roll the rock off Butch. Blossom and I followed suit. Buttercup sat helplessly, tugging at Butch's arm with tears streaming down her face and sobs violently shaking her body.

A few heaves later, the boulder was off Butch. A normal person's body would have been completely crushed by the rock, but because Butch was a RRB, he had bones like iron and skin like steel. It was impossible to break a RRB's bones; it's the same with us PPG. We really needed unbreakable bodies because we were constantly slammed into buildings and stuff.

Butch simply looked as if he was knocked unconscious. Boomer rolled him over. Buttercup was still holding his hand and bawling. Butch wore a look of concern and determination on his still face. I bent down and picked up the hand Buttercup wasn't holding to check for a pulse.

Nothing.

I felt a tear hit my arm. Butch can't be dead! We've fought him plenty of times before. Although now that I think about it, we had never really dealt them much physical damage before.

I looked up and found Boomer's eyes on me. With tears flowing down my face, I slowly shook my head.

Brick saw me shake my head and with an audible moan he fell onto Butch's chest and began to bawl. Boomer stood, not quite believing his eyes, with tears dripping down his face.

I heard police sirens in the distance. A few minutes later, the area was surrounded by ambulances and police cars. Kaoru never let go of his hand until he was loaded onto a stretcher. When the paramedics lifted him up, Buttercup silently let his hand slip from hers.

Boomer and Brick were picked up by their foster parents and left. The professor came in his van to pick us up, which was a good thing, since no one had the strength to fly anywhere. Kaoru continued to cry, long after we had reached the lab and transformed back to normal. Momoko and I walked her home, practically carrying her. Her mom let us in and we sat her on the couch. Then we quietly explained to her mom what had happened (leaving out the part that we were PPG). After that, we quietly headed our separate ways.

When I got home I plopped down on the couch and mindlessly flicked through channels. I reached a news station and listened.

"An avalanche of rocks has occurred near the Oreille construction site at approximately 4:07 this afternoon. Luckily, the Powerpuff Girls were in the area and managed to save all but one boy. When police arrived at the scene, the boy was already dead, and surrounded by the sobbing Powerpuff girls and his two other brothers. No news yet as to the cause of the avalanche."

The news station went to commercial.

_This is all my fault. I caused the rocks to fall. I could feel tears pricking my eyes again. How could I have done that to Butch? I killed a boy…_

"That's it," I said standing up. "I can't just sit here. What about Boomer? And Brick? I need to talk to them, to take responsibility."

_I still can't believe he's gone..._

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Anyone else sad? I know I am.<strong>

**Butch: Wait, I'm dead? How can I be dead?**

**Kaoru: WHY exactly am I 'bawling'?**

**Me: Because you love Butch.**

**Kaoru: I DO NOT!**

**Butch: I'm dead?**

**Me: Whatever. I don't own the PPG. Check back later for more!**


	3. Back at the house

**Brick's P.O.V.**

_He can't be gone…He just can't be…._

There was a knock at the door of the house. "I get it!" called Becky the biological child of his foster parents. She was almost 5 and Brick definitely thought of her as his little sis.

I heard the door open. "Hello?" That was Becky, talking in her cute little voice.

"Um, hi," said a soft, kind voice. I defiantly recognized it but I couldn't place it. "Do Boomer and Brick live here?" I felt a fresh stab of pain in my chest. _It used to be Boomer, Brick, and Butch…_

I got up from the couch and wandered around the corner and froze when I saw who was at the door. It was Bubbles, in full Powerpuff Girl uniform, standing shyly and smiling at Becky. "Yup, they're my big brothers!" Becky chirped, unaware of his presence. "I have another big brother too. His name's Butch. He always gives me piggyback rides!" I watched as a flicker of emotional pain flashed across her face. No one had told Becky about Butch yet. Why would they? She wouldn't understand.

"Becky," I said softly. "I got this. Why don't you get a cookie from the kitchen."

"Hmm." You could practically see her thinking. She was clearly intrigued by Bubbles, but the call of the cookie was too great. I turned and watched her skip to the kitchen, and only when she turned the corner did I turn and face Bubbles.

There was a moment of silence. "Is Boomer here too?" Bubbles asked, almost whispering.

"Yes." I said. I turned toward the stairs. "BOOMER! Come down here!"

There was a thud from up stairs. Boomer must have rolled out of bed and onto the floor. There were a few quiet footsteps, and then Boomer was there, padding down the stairs. He froze when he a spotted our guest.

"Bubbles," he stated, neither his voice nor his face showing any emotion.

"Um, hi Boomer, Brick." She cleared her throat. "Um…well…I…I came to…. I..came to…."And then she lost it. Tears poured down her face in two unbroken torrents of hot water. Her small frame shook as she cried. "I'm s-so s-sorry!" she wailed. "I-I didn't mean for it t-to h-happen! I d-didn't even kn-know I c-c-could scream l-like that! I-it's j-just that I was s-so mad at y-you g-g-guys, so I s-screamed!"

"Bubbles, calm down," Boomer said, putting an arm around her quivering body. "No one blames you."

"I do."

I hadn't even thought about it. It was Bubbles fault. "Brick-" Boomer started but I cut him off

"How dare you!" I yelled. "You killed my brother and you come here on the same day and ask for forgiveness? Did you hear anyone else scream? No! It was just you! You had to scream because winning the fight meant so much to you! So try as hard as you want to get forgiveness, but I know what I saw! YOU KILLED BUTCH!"

These words hung in the air for a few seconds. The only sound was Spongebob playing in the next room over. I stood there for a minute, glaring at Bubbles, and then stomped up the stairs to my room.

I flopped down on my bed. _How dare she! This is all her fault! She stole my brother!_

I laid there for a few minutes, seething. Boomer opened the door and peeked inside. He leaned against the wall. "Hey."

"Hey."

"So," he began. "Why did you just scream at Bubbles? You know it wasn't really her fault."

"I know," I said quietly. "Did Becky hear?"

"No, she had Spongebob on full volume."

"That's good…."

"Listen, " Boomer said, "you don't necessarily have to pretend you're Bubbles best friend, but at least... at least be civil."

I didn't speak. I couldn't. _Boomer was taking her side? How dare he!_

He stared at me for a moment more and then left. I almost wished he had stayed._ I feel so alone..._

_So alone..._

* * *

><p><strong>Butch: I feel so conflicted right now.<strong>

**Bubbles: That was so sweet of you to stick up for me, Boomer!**

**Boomer: It was nothing.**

**Brick: Dude, you're blushing really hard right now.**

**Me: Anyway, sorry this took so long! School started again. GGGGGGGRRRRRRR!**

**Buttercup: Cool your jets. It's up now and that's all that matters.**

**Me: I guess.**


	4. Trying to live on

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

_It's so weird going to school and only seeing Brick and Boomer...They seem really out of it…I wish I could help…Now that I think about it, Kaoru seem really out of it too…I guess it was because she was right next to him when he…When he…_

"…And the funeral for our own Brick JoJo, who was killed in a construction accident, will be held this Friday in the school gym. It is open to anyone who knew him."

_Whoops, I was supposed to be listening to the announcements. Did they just mention Butch?_

"Psst, Miyako," I whispered. "What was that about Butch?"

"His funeral will be Friday," she whispered back. "You really should listen to the announcements yourself."

"Should we go?"

"To the funeral? I know I am"

"But as who?"

Miyako paused to think. "Miyako," she stated.

"Oh, ok. I'll tell Kaoru."

I turned to my other side. Kaoru was staring out the window sadly. "Psst, Kaoru."

She jumped. "Wha-?"

"Miyako and I are going to the funeral as ourselves. What about you?"

"What funeral?"

"Butch's."

She slumped in her seat. "Um…I don't know…."

"The least we can do is pay our respects and say good-bye."

She paused and thought for a moment. "Fine." She turned toward the window so I couldn't see her face. I was pretty sure I heard a sniff.

_Poor Kaoru…_

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru's P.O.V.<strong>

The day flew by. I don't remember anything in particular, except the brief conversation with Momoko during first period. I haven't talked to anyone since.

_He can't be gone… It seems like it was yesterday that we were cutting class and hanging out at the park. He always liked just boarding around town, but I always dragged him to the half pipe. Why didn't I let him do things his way? It's too….It's too late now…_

The final bell rang. As I stood up, I felt a tear slip down my cheek. I walked through the halls towards my locker with my head hung so that my hair would cover the fact that I was crying.

I paused as I passed by the big window. It was raining outside. On days like this, Butch and I would hang out in the woods in that little hut we found a few months ago. It's not like we did anything dirty; I've never let him past first base. He tried once and I punched him in his gut as hard as I could.

I was crying in earnest now. I started walking again, despite the fact that I could barely see through my tears. I started walking faster , until I was running through the halls, trying to escape as fast as I could. I barrelled into someone, and the next thing I knew, I was sprawled on the floor.

"Watch it," a guys voice snarled at me.

I looked up, not even caring that everyone could see me crying. I looked to find Brick on the floor too. "What's wrong with-" He looked at me. "Are you okay?" He asked his voice slightly concerned.

"I'm fine. Sorry I ran into you." I willed myself to sound strong, but my voice quivered.

Brick got up. "No, it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I guess I haven't been myself lately."

"I know the feeling," I said quietly.

He helped me up. "Are you sure you're okay? You're still crying."

"I promise, I'm not hurt physically."

"You're Kaoru, right? The girl that does just about every sport at this school?"

"That's me."

"You know, you're the last person I'd expect to see crying. Everyone always talks about how tough you are."

"It's just-" I hesitated. "It's just that I was friends with your brother."

He looked a bit shocked. "Wha-? Butch had…friends?"

"Not many."

"Well, I see why you too would get along."

"Huh?"

"Well you both love sports, right? And I have defiantly never seen you paying attention in class. He never did either." Brick paused, and seemed to slip into a sad trance. We were both silent for a minute.

"Sorry, but I have to go," I said drying the remaining tears from my face. "Soccer practice."

"Okay, bye." Brick said quietly. He turned and walked away looking utterly beaten. I watched him for a minute and then began to walk away. After walking only a few steps, I turned around and looked at Brick's retreating back.

I whispered, "I really am…sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Alright, I don't own any of these characters. Check back later for more!<strong>


	5. Before Hell breaks loose

**Boomer's P.O.V.**

_Gosh, it's already been a week since Butch…Since he…Man, the funeral is today? It can't be today…_

Thoughts like this swirled in my mind as I stood in front of the bathrooms full length mirror in my suit. Normally I wear blue suits to any fancy event but today was different. I didn't want to stand out and be whispered about. Honestly, I just wanted to disappear.

There was a knock on my door. "Boomy!" Becky sang. "Mommy says it's time to go!" I forced a smile on my face, opened the door and picked Becky up. She giggled hysterically as I flipped her onto my back and began down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Brick's P.O.V.<strong>

"Bricky!" Becky called. "We're leaving!"

"Just a minute," I yelled back. I was standing in Butch's room. No one had been in there since the fight. It still looked the same: piles of dirty laundry everywhere, the green bedspread in a heap on the floor, homework piled on his desk. I looked around, sighed, and then turned towards the door.

_I'm never coming back…There are just too many memories…_

* * *

><p><strong>Miyako's P.O.V.<strong>

I stood in the bathroom, putting the finishing touches on my make-up. Everything was waterproof, because I was already close to tears and I hadn't even left the house. I was wearing a knee-length, fluttery dress and a black cropped jacket so soft it felt like butter.

"Miyako, we have to go," my mom yelled.

"Coming, Mom." My family had decided to accompany me to the funeral to give Butch's family their condolences.

I gave myself a quick once-over and headed down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Momoko's P.O.V.<strong>

"! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" I groaned. _Does my sister have a shred of patience?_

"ONE MINUTE!" I screamed back.

I was standing at the foot of my bed. Two purses lay on it: one pink, the other black.

_Is it okay to have bright colors at a funeral? I mean I'm wearing all black already. It would just be a bit of pink, just enough to keep me sane._

"MOOOMOOOKOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I grabbed the pick purse and ran out of my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru's P.O.V.<strong>

"I've never seen her like this before. She's barely eating, she skipped soccer practice the other day, and she's actually wearing that black dress you bought her!"

I was laying on my bed, listening to the voices of my brothers and parents outside of my door. I was actually wearing the black dress that my mom had bought for me, along with a pair of black flats. In my hair, I had let my mom tie a green ribbon.

"I don't know," That was mom."Maybe I should go with her today instead of just dropping her off."

"I have the day off today." That was dad. "I'll came too."

"Us too," My brothers chimed in.

"Okay, then quickly throw on your suits and let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I don't own any of these characters! And sorry that this chapter was kinda short. Trust me, you'll want to read the next one. That's where things get fun.<strong>

**Kaoru: WAIT! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PUT ME IN A DRESS?**

**Me: Probably because you can't wear t-shirts to a funeral. Check back later for more!**


	6. The funeral

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

"Hi Miyako," I said in a quiet voice.

"Hey Momoko. Have you seen Kaoru yet?"

"No, not yet."

We stood in silence as we observed the jumble around us. Everywhere, people were crying or comforting someone who was crying. The funeral was being held in the school gym so that there was room for anyone who wanted to come. Considering Butch hadn't talked to very many people, this was a pretty good turnout. Butch's brothers, foster parents, and sister were up by the open casket receiving everyone's' condolences. Surrounding the casket were hundreds of magnificent lilies. I swear, the petals were whiter than the clouds and their leaves were the perfect shade of green.

"Look there she is," Miyako whispered.

I looked at the door and sure enough, there was Kaoru with her family. Miyako and I ran over as fast as was appropriate in the sad atmosphere. I stopped dead a few feet away.

Kaoru was wearing a dress. I mean like a dress-dress. It had little capped sleeves and a sash around the middle. She wasn't even trying to disguise what she was wearing. She just stood there like an emotionless doll or something.

Miyako went and gave her a hug. "Are you doing okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine."

_Wow I think she's more torn up about this than I thought she was._

"Come on." Miyako said. Let's give the family our regrets."

She grabbed one of Kaoru's hands and I grabbed the other. We began to half pull, half lead Kaoru up to the front of the gym.

Just then, the principle went up to the podium. "If you would please be seated, we would like to get started." He said into the microphone.

"I guess we'll talk to them later," Miyako said. We turned around and sat in the middle of the gym on some chairs that had been set up. A minute later everyone was seated.

* * *

><p><strong>Boomer's P.O.V.<strong>

Everyone was settling into their seats. I was sitting between Becky and Brick. I glanced at Brick. He was looking sullenly at the floor, slouched down in his chair with his chin resting on his chest.

_This is going to be really hard on everyone, isn't it?_

I turned around in my seat and looked back at the crowd. A few rows back was the skate park owner and his son. To the right was our teacher. I didn't recognize many of the other faces, but they all must have known Butch somehow.

_Wow bro, you touched a lot of people._

All of a sudden, my chair began to rumble beneath me. "What the-," Brick exclaimed before he was cut off by an earsplitting crash. Some of the front wall of the gym had collapsed, forming a fifteen foot high hole. As the dust settled, the profile of a robot emerged.

"I AM MOJO JOJO!"

"Ah crap," I whispered. "Why did you have to come?"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: sorry it's been so long between updates and that this is so short. School has gotten super busy. Our <strong>**volleyball team is going to state and our football team is in the playoffs! Anyway, that means a lot of work for the band. I actually meant to make this longer, but I figured that I would just post what I had and try and update ASAP. Thanks for your patience! Oh, and I don't own the PPGZ or the RRBZ. TTFN!**


	7. What the heck?

**(****A/N: Wow, two updates in one week? Don't expect this to become a regular thing!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Brick's P.O.V.<strong>

I jumped up at the same time as Boomer. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see people slowly inching toward the doors.

"I bet you're all wondering why I am here," boomed Mojo. "Well, I will tell you. I have finally found a way to complete my life's work: defeating the PPGZ!" The top of Mojo's robot collapsed, exposing Mojo. He lifted his arm, which had some weapon attached to it. In an instant, he pointed his arm at three specific people. These girls rose up in the air and became encased in a bubble of some sort.

_Wait, isn't that the girl I ran into at school the other day? Kaoru, I think. And those two girls she's always running around with. What are their names?_

As if he could read my thoughts, Mojo began speaking again. "You know these girls as Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru. However they are also Blossom," At this point, he pointed his weapon at the redhead. The bubble she was in was filled with pink light. A moment later, there was Blossom, sitting helplessly on the bottom of her prison. "Bubbles," Mojo did the same thing, only this time, he shot at the bubble with the blond in it. "And last but not least, Buttercup." This time he shot at Kaoru's bubble. Now, the three superheroes stood before them, exposed.

There was frantic whispering as the other people realized that the girls they had known since they had been in diapers were, in fact, superheroes. I glanced at Boomer. He was paler than I had ever seen him.

_Wait a minute…Kaoru had said she had been friends with Butch! Had he known who she really was?_ I racked my brains for what those two had done during the last battle. _They weren't completely into the fight if I remember right. He knew! He knew and he didn't tell me!_

Mojo was speaking again. "So without further ado, may I present the Powerpuff Girls Z!" Mojo made a sweeping motion with his weaponed arm and the bubbles that the girls were in crashed to the floor and shattered. Buttercup, Bubbles, and Blossom laid beneath the wreckage, moving only a bit.

Mojo looked at them with delight. "Now for you." He turned his robot towards Butch's coffin and ripped the cover off. Butch looked just like he had when he had last seen him, well except now he was unmoving. He still had a faint smirk on his face. The robot lifted up Butch's body and put it in a compartment that I hadn't noticed before. The compartment lid closed and the whole robot began to glow green.

Mojo pointed his arm at the girls again, who were still only feebly stirring. The shattered bubbles quickly pulled together and reformed around the girls. "Would you like to know how I figured all this out? You see, while petty villains continued their futile attacks, I stayed low and began building weapons and robots more complex than ever before." Now people were running out the doors in earnest. The only two people who still hadn't moved were me and Boomer. "I set up undetectable cameras and microphones everywhere in town. The ones in the professor's lab proved to be the most informative. You see, those cameras allowed me to view a world I hadn't even realized existed: your second lives. As I watched the secret romance budding between Buttercup and Butch, I had hoped to be able to use that to my advantage. Now I shall. You see, when I saw Butch die saving Buttercup, I realized that it was finally time to act. I prepped a machine that I thought I might never use. This machine gives a jolt of energy to a dead animal, reviving it. This energy, however, is corrupted. It wakes the animal up, but it also enslaves it. And guess who can then control these creatures. That's right, me!"

_The gym was spinning around me. Butch and Buttercup had been…dating? How is that even remotely possible? Out of all three girls, she had always been the one that loathed us the most, the one that gave us the biggest bruises. And she overcame that to date Butch? Butch must have put in a lot of time in persuading her…How come I never noticed? I'm such a moron!_

Mojo's robot stopped glowing. "He's done!" Mojo said, giddy like a child on Christmas morning. He swept his arm again, and the girls crashed back down to the floor. Blossom was the closest to me and Boomer. She was fighting to remain conscious. The compartment's lid slid open, and out stepped Butch. This wasn't my brother Butch, though. His presence seemed to fill the whole gym, stifling us remaining people. He walked towards Boomer and me. I don't know how, but I knew that this wasn't the real Butch.

"Hey bros." And with that and a sinister smile, he punched Boomer in the gut and kicked my jaw at the same time. The force of the blows sent us both flying in opposite directions, before being stopped by the concrete walls. He continued to speak, "long time, no see."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Okay, I don't know if I described that last kick-punch thing very well, but it's Butch punching forward with his hand, while kicking back and up. <strong>

**Brick: I am so confused right now.**

**Me: About the punch-kick?**

**Brick: No, about this whole scene. Butch is attacking us? **

**Bubbles: And he's a zombie?**

**Me: NO! Well, sorta. Let's not call him a zombie.**

**Butch: I'm right here, you know. And I agree. I AM NOT A ZOMBIE!**

**Buttercup: Well you were dead, and now you're not dead. What else can we call you?**

**Butch: Fine, if you call me zombie, I'll call you my girlfriend. In public.**

**Buttercup: Erm, maybe we should lay off the whole "zombie" thing.**

**Brick: For now at least (smiles evilly)**

**Me: Okay…whatever. I don't own the PPGZ or RRBZ.**

**Brick: Damn right you don't.**

**Me: Grrr…**


	8. So Confused

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

_Come on Kaoru, get up! Is that is that Butch? Could it possibly be?_

With all the muscles in my neck protesting fiercely, I slowly lifted my head. What I saw astounded me. "Butch," I whispered. I slowly got to my feet as my body ached with more pain then I knew it could contain. I picked up one foot. Then the other. Then slowly but surely I began to run towards the one I'd thought I'd lost.

I couldn't see anything but him as I made my way towards him amidst the discarded chairs and abandoned jackets. In the corner of my mind, something was nagging at me. Something wasn't quite right.

I stopped right before I reached him. "I thought….I thought…you were…gone…" I whispered almost inaudibly.

"I was," he said with an evil smirk, "But now I'm back." And with that, he stepped forward and slapped me across the face. I was sent spiraling away, and I landed in a heap on the other side of the room.

I looked up and centered in on his devilishly handsome smug face. Well, it used to be handsome. Now it was defiled by rage and revenge.

I simply stared at him from across the room. "Surprised?" Mojo boomed from across the room. "I bet you are! You see, not only have I reincarnated his dead body, I reprogrammed him as well. He now shares the hatred that I feel towards you girls!"

"What's wrong with you?" Blossom screamed from the corner. She flew to Mojo and tried to attack, but Mojo simply snapped his fingers and Butch smashed her into the ground.

Now it was Bubbles turn. "Why gives you the right to-" But Butch cut her off with a well aimed karate chop.

"What's wrong with you, man? You can't treat them like this!" This was Brick, who soon met the same fate as the two before him.

"Your own brother! You are abusing the only family you have left!" This was from Boomer.

Mojo laughed. "His family? I'm the only family he needs!" And with those cruel words, Boomer was smacked with the same fist that had ended everyone else.

I had been watching from where I'd landed. I watched as Bubbles and Brick went up for round two and fared no better than the first attempt.

_We can't win. This is the one fight we can't win…I guess I knew it would happen eventually, it's just…it's just Butch is the last person that I would have expected to do this…_

I watched as Blossom was swatted into the wall opposite Butch. She slowly slid to the ground, leaving a huge dent in her wake. I rose to my feet. I spoke as loud and clear as possible.

"That's…my…sister…BASTARD!"

And with those lovely words as I shot like a bullet in front of Butch and let all the feelings that I had been suppressing flow through me in an angry torrent of sheer power. I centered my energy. I forced it down, compressed it. Then, as I felt more full of pure hatred then ever before, I shot it at Butch screaming, "GO…TO…HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL!"

I shot until I was so drained that I couldn't support myself. My vision grew fuzzy. A scream of pure, unfiltered pain filled my ears. I smirked and then allowed myself to sink into the darkness that was calling me.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yay! Another chapter!<strong>

**Momoko: About darn time.**

**Me: Hey, I do them when I can. **

**Brick: Which is like, never. **

**Me: Howabout I promise that I won't stop in the middle of the story. Is that good enough for you?**

**Brick: Nope.**

**Me: Anyway, I don't own the PPGZ or RRBZ. Au revoir for now!**


	9. And it all came tumbling down

**Boomer's P.O.V.**

_What the hell?_

I had just been blasted against the wall by an impossible force. I rubbed my eyes, trying to diffuse the giant light smear that was imprinted on my retinas.

_That was so weird…_ Buttercup, I mean Kaoru, had just…exploded. Yeah, exploded is the best term for what just happened. I had been lying on the floor. There was no use in fighting this new Butch, he was just too strong. I watched, from my little heap on the floor, as Buttercup fought Butch with tears streaming down her face. She wasn't putting her heart into it though. She'd fought much harder when it had been the old Butch. I remember thinking that I couldn't just let her fight alone. I had gotten up and was about to fly up to assist her when she just…exploded. Seriously, green energy just blasted out of her. Most of it was focused at Butch though. The aftermath that had sent me flying into the wall again wasn't even half of the energy that Buttercup had released. Afterwards, she had fallen to the ground like a marionette whoses strings had been cut.

_Man, if Butch can recover from that blow then we are so very screwed._

"What?" That was Mojo's strangled cry as he looked upon his robot. "This cannot….This is…IMPOSSIBLE!" He slumped on the floor, looking utterly defeated.

I heard a groan to my right. I turned my head to see Bubbles, I mean Miyako, struggling to stand. She was using her bubble wand for support. She got about halfway up, but her knees were shaking so badly that she fell again. She gave a soft whimper.

_Bubbles…._

I couldn't just lay there and watch her struggle. I forced myself up into a standing position while my whole body protested the effort. I stumbled over to her quivering form and held out my hand. Once I had helped her into a standing position, I surveyed the damage that surrounded us.

The whole building was shaking and starting to fall apart. Brick was sitting up, but Blossom, Buttercup, and Mojo weren't moving at all. I looked at Brick; our eyes locked. I nodded, and then he nodded and struggled to stand.

"Bubbles, we have to get out of here," I whispered.

"I know," She whispered back. "You get Butch I'll get Buttercup."

On the other side of the gym, Blossom was stirring. She and Brick appeared to have a quick heated argument which ended when Brick scooped Momoko up because of her inability to stand on her own. I made my way to Butch's unconscious body.

_Even if he did almost kill me, he's still my brother…I can't just leave him…_

I looked up. Bubbles was holding Kaoru by her arms and was zipping out of the building. Brick had already left. I threw Butch over my shoulder in a fireman's hold and flew out of the crumbling building as fast as I could.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hooray, a new chapter! Plus I feel accomplished because I used some big words!<strong>

**Brick: And you don't comment about how you are alone one Christmas Eve and have nothing better to do then update your fanfiction…**

**Me: Meanie! Just think of this as my Christmas present to all of you!**

**Buttercup: Personally, I'd prefer a skateboard…**

**Bubbles: Or a pony!**

**Me: I wish I had a pony… Anywhos, I don't own these characters. Oh, and happy holidays!**


	10. Tears streaming

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

Wind stung my eyes as I sobbed. I was being carried princess style by the one person who I had never thought of as anything more than my worst enemy. But still, I had only one thought on my mind.

_Kaoru…Miyako…Please be okay. You have to be okay…You're my sisters…I can't lose you…You're my family!_

Sobs once again overtook me. Probably feeling me shaking, the arms carrying my tightened.

I looked up. _Brick…So he wasn't all bad? To be honest, back in the gym I knew deep down that there was no way that I could possibly gotten out of the crumbling building by myself. He just saved my life, but…_

"BUTTERCUP!" I screamed as I helplessly tried to get away from my savior. "BUBBLES!" I struggled a bit more, but Brick's arms only became tighter.

_It's hopeless…_

And with that thought, I collapsed back against his broad, warm chest. I broke down into tears, clinging to his shirt. I couldn't control the monstrous shakes that overwhelmed me with every sob, every hyperventilation. I don't know how long I stayed clutching his shirt and bawling.

The next thing I knew, I was in a familiar place. My face was still buried in Brick's chest, but that smell…It was a smell I knew. It was the smell of chemicals and metal and magazines and cupcakes. It was the smell of the place that had always been a home to me, where I was always welcome. Where Miyako had giggled at a cute guy in a magazine. Where Kaoru had yelled at the TV during a soccer game. Where the professor and Ken had bustled around on their next experiment. Where the lab had been filled with acrid smoke from one explosion or another. Where Poochie had run around our legs, chirping about how happy he was to see us. Where I had sat and eaten candy and obsessed over boys. Where us three girls had transformed countless times, always together, always a team.

I felt myself being gently placed on a chair. I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to deal with what was happening. I felt a tender hand on my face wiping away my tears. I wanted so badly to forget what was going on…But the smell. The smell wouldn't let me forget anything.

I heard a door burst open and the sound of coughing. The hand left my face. "Dude, are you okay?" That was Brick, speaking in a whisper.

Boomer's voice answered, matching Brick's voice level. "I'm fine, but Brick, what are we going to do about-"

"Not now," Brick cut him off. "Just…not now."

The door opened again. "Bubbles!" Boomer exclaimed, louder than before. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

_Bubbles_? My eyes snapped open and in a split second, I had flown out of the chair and was hugging her. I didn't release her for a good ten seconds. When I did, I finally took a painful look around.

"Buttercup!" Her unconscious form was limp in Brick's arms. Butch was in Boomer's. "Professor!" I screamed as loud as I could. "Ken! Poochie! Where are you?"

"Yes, yes, we're coming," the professor called from the next room.

"What's all the fuss about?" That was Ken. When he appeared in the door, he stopped dead. Professor did the same. Poochie was running, only to skid when he tried to stop. He came to a rest at my feet, staring up with a horrified expression.

There was a moment of silence, and then:

"What the hell happened?" was the professor's hysterical cry, his eyes flitting around the room, no doubt trying to absorb what he was seeing.

Boomer spoke up. "The funeral…went badly."

The professor sprinted out of the room, only to return with two hospital-style gurneys. "Quick, quick, put them on!"

"You mean you'll treat Butch too?" said Brick, sounding shocked.

"Yes of course, now help me get them to the other room so I can figure out what's wrong with them!"

Boomer and Brick put their unconscious loads on the gurneys and wheeled them after the professor and Ken. Bubbles and Poochie were right behind them.

Suddenly, I was alone in the room with no shoulder to cry one and that smell.

I turned around and slowly walked to the couch. I flopped down and curled up as tight as possible. Then, I let the tears flow again.

* * *

><p><strong>A While Later…<strong>

The world was fuzzy. _Where am I again?_

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. My vision cleared. The lab? Why am I sleeping at the lab? I reached up to wipe some sleep out of my eye and felt a wetness covering my cheeks. _What the-_

I sat up quickly and looked around. Everything looked normal except for the floor. It was covered in dust and bits of plaster. I looked down at my clothes; I was covered in the same stuff.

_Oh my God…_ And it all came back to me as on flood of horrible memories. I felt like I was drowning.

I bolted off of the couch as if I had been shocked. I followed the trail of debris into the very heart of the lab. I was at the doorway.

_Do I really want to know?_ I wavered. _They might be…dead…_

_Get a hold of yourself!_ I shook my head and entered the room.

There was Kaoru, sitting up on a gurney, swaying a bit. Butch was still laying, eyes closed, on the gurney next to her.

"Lay down Buttercup, you just took a brutal beating." The professor calmly said.

"But sir," that was Boomer. "What about Butch?"

"He's unconscious but his heartbeat and breathing are fine. I think he'll wake up soon." The professor said, bending over Butch. "However, no one has ever had an injury like this before, so it's hard to tell."

I walked over to stand next to Bubbles. She turned and looked surprised to see me. "Well hey there, sleepy-head."

Kaoru, upon hearing this, looked up. "Hey, you're okay too!"

"Well, yeah." I answered. "Everyone appears to be except…"

Everyone turned to look at Butch.

"Professor," Brick said, "you say that he should wake up soon, but…who will he be when he does?"

"It's too hard to say. I have some theories that support both possible outcomes, but I can't say for sure."

Everyone was silent.

Then Butch grunted and rolled over.

There was an explosion of movement as everyone crowded around his gurney. Kaoru leapt from her gurney to his and grabbed his shoulders. She shook him until Brick and Boomer got a hold of her arms. Tears began to cascade down her face.

"Butch! Wake up! Please, just talk, open your eyes, move again, ANYTHING!" Now she was yelling. "Butch, I know you're there, and I know you can hear me! Everyone you love is here, can't you feel that? Why won't you wake up, you moron! Please, Butch…I LOVE YOU!"

"Ten more minutes…" Butch grunted quietly.

Boomer and Brick released her arms and Kaoru jumped on him, curling her arms around his neck. I could see him open his eyes as Kaoru kissed him. They broke apart, and Butch sat up, Kaoru still on his lap.

"Dude!" Brick said. "I thought you were gone for good!"

"Why? Did that rock knock me out?"

Boomer and Brick exchanged a look. "Bro, what's the last thing you remember?" Boomer asked.

"Pushing Buttercup away from the falling boulder," he answered. Everyone avoided his eyes. "Someone tell me what's going on!"

"Well," Boomer started. "That rock didn't knock you unconscious…It killed you."

"But how is that even possible?" Brick exclaimed. "I'm sitting here, talking to all of you! Tell me what happened!"

So we explained. After a few several false starts and people cutting each other off, Butch had been told the gist of what had happened.

"So, you flew us out and took us here?" Butch asked.

"Yeah," Boomer answered.

Bubbles piped up. "Professor? Explain."

"All right, I'll try my best," he said. "A lot of this is guesswork and assumptions but Buttercup's emotions then were stronger than anything she has ever experienced before. That was a combination of hopelessness, desperation, and overwhelming love. She then did something that I doubt she will ever be able to do ever again: she converted her powers, the power that lets her fly and gives her that amazing strength. She converted them into pure energy. These emotions flowed through her body, changing every ounce of her power into this energy. She then centered the energy and shot it at Butch. It was the only thing she could do. She couldn't attack Butch outright because of her immense love for him, but she had to stop him because of her immense love for Bubbles and Blossom. However, she's never done anything even close to an attack like this, which is why it wasn't perfect. The energy ball she released had a backlash that sent out a small percent of its energy all around it. That's what hit the rest of you and the gym. The combination of that energy and the instability already inflicted on its structure by Mojo caused the gym to begin to collapse. You all only just got out in time."

_Wow._

"But professor," Bubbles said. "That doesn't explain why Butch, the real Butch, is alive and well."

"Again, this is just more guesswork, but I believe that Mojo's machine sent a huge shock into Butch's body, reviving him. However, it did more than that. It forced itself into Butch's very core and took over. I do not know the exact science of it; it is more advanced than anything I've ever seen before. When Buttercups emotions hit him, they restored him to his old self, his true self. Then when Mojo's machine was crushed beyond repair, all ties between him and the thing controlling him were severed, giving this Butch control of his body again."

"If I wasn't dead and could control my body again, then why was I unconscious?" Butch asked.

The professor smiled. "Well, I'm sure you know better than anyone that Buttercup's attacks hurt massively. This attack was about a hundred times greater than any other she's ever done. It really was not a shock to me that you were knocked out by it."

"So this Butch is the same Butch as before the accident?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, I think so. I'm sorry I can't explain what happened any better, but I've told you all that I know and guess.

"It's all right professor," Kaoru said as she smiled. "I don't give a damn about what happened as long as I still have you, Butch!" She kissed him again, this time a tender kiss that evolved into a passionate embrace.

Boomer smiled as well. "He's really okay!" He picked up Bubbles and swung her around a few times. When he put her down, they hugged each other and jumped up and down in glee.

I could see Brick inching towards me out of the corner of my eye. "Hey," he whispered in my ear. "I don't really want to watch this. Wanna go get some ice cream? My treat."

I turned to look at him and smiled. "You know, I'll hold you to that when I get the biggest sundae they have."

He smirked and walked out of the room. I followed him out of the lab and he was standing there as I walked out the front door. He got this goofy grin on his face.

"What?" I asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Nope, you're gorgeous." And with that, he took off into the air. I blasted off after him and flew to where he was hovering. "Come on slowpoke!" He said and grabbed my hand. I could feel a blush spreading across my cheeks as we flew.

_Well, I guess it's okay to enjoy this. After all, everyone's alive and well, and that's all you can really ask for. Man, his hand feels nice…_

* * *

><p><strong>T H E E N D ! ! !<strong>

**Well, I feel proud of myself. I finished! Just an FYI, I do plan on writing more fictions, but probably not PPGZ. I have an idea for an _Ouran High School Host Club _fanfic, so you can look forward to that, and if you haven't seen that series, then go watch it. Now. Bye y'all!**

**Sincerely, Sam**


	11. Years later

_**Years later...**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kaoru's P.O.V.<span>**

_I can't believe this is happening! It's so exciting and yet...is this really where I'm meant to be?_

I peeked around the doorway and saw Butch standing on the alter in his snazzy black suit and green vest. His boutonniere is a fresh white lily, similar to the ones that were at his funeral. There's a table near me holding four bouquets of these same flowers. I take a deep breath.

_I am making the right decision. There's no one on earth that I treasure more than him._

Suddenly, there are hands on my back. "Hey, what're you doing now?" I let out a muffled shriek and whirl around to discover one of my best friends, Miyako, standing there in her bridesmaid's dress.

"Nothing. I'm not doing anything. And don't sneak up on me like that!"

Miyako giggles. "Ooh, Kaoru's got pre-wedding jitters!"

Momoko, my other bridesmaid, walks up. "Kaoru's nervous? Well I guess there's a first for everything!"

I look at them both standing there, smiling at me. Becky is my third bridesmaid, standing a little behind them, fixing the ringbearer's tie. Butch and Becky both were thrilled when I asked her. They're all wearing matching knee-length, fluttery dresses. They're identical except Miyako's is a light blue, Momoko's is a light pink, and Becky's is a light yellow. Their hair is in curly updos held in place with little rhinestone-tipped pins, so their hair sparkled. They also had small diamond encrusted bracelets that matched the one I wore, gifts from Miyako. I looked at them for another minute or so, and then turned to face the full length mirror.

I was wearing a light, floor length, off-the-shoulder white dress with a green sash that tied in a big, flowing bow in back. My little satin kitten heels are the same shade of green. My hair grew a bit over the years, so now it's a little past my shoulders. It's been gently curled and some of it's being held back by the same rhinestone bobby pins that Miyako and Momoko have in their hair. My veil is very plain and doesn't cover my face. It's attached to a comb and is placed at the crown of my head.

_Oh man, why did I agree to this? This is horrible! Isn't this supposed to be a happy day? And why on earth did I let Miyako talk me into wearing heels?_

I look back at Miyako and Momoko, who are now fussing over our flower girl, one of my second-cousins. I peek around the doorway again; butterfly's dancing in my stomach. I look at Butch again. For some reason, just looking at him soothes my nerves. Butch chose Boomer, Brick, and Ken to be his groomsmen. Their suits and vests are the same except the colors. Boomer's is blue, Brick's is red, and Ken's is yellow. Right now, those three are huddled around Butch, talking. I watch as Ken looks at his watch and say something. Then Brick gives Butch an encouraging punch on the arm, and the three men walk down the aisle towards me. Ken catches my eye and smiles. I pull away from the doorway and feel my face heating up.

My dad walks up to me. "How're you doing, kiddo? You excited?" I look up at him and see his eyes are brimming with tears. "I can't believe my baby girl's getting married," he says a bit softer.

"C'mon Dad, you're gonna make me cry," I say, elbowing him gently.

"Everyone, line up please!" Miyako calls. "We're about to start!"

My dad puts his arm around me. "You ready, sweetie?"

"Sure thing, Dad."

Everyone organizes themselves and Momoko signals the organist. The first chords ring out. Everyone starts moving slowly up the aisle, one after another. Becky and Ken walk up...then Miyako and Boomer...then Momoko and Brick...

I take my dad's arm as everyone in the church stands up and turns around. It no longer feels like there are butterflies in my stomach; now it feels like there are rampaging baboons. I grip my bouquet tightly and begin to walk.

_Please don't trip, please don't trip..._

I am now at the altar. I look up at Butch. Miyako takes my bouquet and Butch takes my hands and smiles. I smile back. The priest is talking but I barely hear him. I just keep looking at Butch as my stomach calms down.

_Yeah, this is exactly where I'm supposed to be._

And then those magical words are spoken and my fate is sealed.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."


End file.
